


【翔松】西渡

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 我始终那样盼望，盼望有一个晚上。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【翔松】西渡

船去往旧金山，还有廿来日在海上的颠簸，这同刘青松无关，他待到了横滨就要登岸。  
不久前他自绵安返回沪上，得了信，到船上取东西。与同伴在横滨交接后，打算前往港岛，彻底作别从前的血与梦。最后一次了。  
旧式的英国船，装潢老派，夜里还做酒会。绅士小姐簇拥在舞池，彩灯像裹在雾里，朦朦胧胧的，很不鲜亮。这让刘青松想起沪上的繁华，如今都蒙了尘，自己也近三十岁，迷恋声色早是小时候的事。  
今晚设的是假面舞会，为了传消息，刘青松不得不戴上面具在舞池晃荡。淡樱色羽翼覆过半张脸，衬他皮肤更白皙，露出来的眼睛清水一般。这条路走了许久，卸掉脂粉摘去假面无数回，镜子里仍是天真稚气的少年模样。人来人往，到底倦了，无法回头，只能朝前走。  
东西在头等舱，取过之后，他贴着船舱壁疾走。一排壁灯悬在头顶，都似只盛着半盏光，明灭不定闪闪烁烁。快将长廊走完，忽尔一旁门开，高大人影摇摇晃晃，身上萦绕酒气。  
刘青松站在眼前人的影子下，一张熟悉又陌生的脸撞进他眼眸。恍神间，他眨了眨眼睛，而后又眨了一下，才想起应当往后退——来人已经纵步上前，一把扣住他的手腕，浸了酒意的嗓音懒懒地念了一个名字，又像是在呓语。  
当年沪上一别，怎么还会再见到林炜翔，还是在一只飘摇在茫茫大海的旧船上。  
想要遮脸，终于记得还戴着面具，手任林炜翔握着，开口便是斥责：“你做甚么。”  
刘青松特意换了北腔。绵安的艰苦磨硬了他的心肠，却改不掉他的口音。但若是还像从前那样软绵讲一声“你干嘛”，只怕林炜翔要听出来。即使未必记得他。  
笑眼澄澈，林炜翔一如旧时模样。轮廓柔和了些，不复从前锋利，比起初成婚时，还是利落许多。刘青松以为自己早忘记了，然而就似习字，笔锋一过，一连掀开三四页描红纸都有划痕。他的字一贯是写不好的，错把记忆也当作一样坏。  
林炜翔的手蓦地用力，拽得刘青松往他怀里跌，一下子就抱住了。  
他像在说孩子话：“你陪陪我嘛。”  
林少爷总是少爷作派，礼服笔挺bowtie规整，哪怕站没站相倚在舱壁，眼波仍是无心风流。那双载了酒的眼眸亮亮的，好似在扯一个永永远远的慌，譬如，这些年我总是念着你的，我只想你。  
你又哄我了。刘青松在心底太息。  
不对，你未必知道是我，你总是这样，用眼睛骗人上当。他想要怨他，可他已经将他抵在舱壁上胡乱地吻。嘴唇软软地触到一起，而后是舌尖，淡淡酒气萦绕，心底涨满迂回的泪。  
林炜翔吮吻他的唇，狠得温柔，不觉得疼。刘青松的手沿着林炜翔的手臂往上抚，先是揪着外套，攀至颈项后侧，颤抖着的手指终于扣紧了，任由林炜翔箍实他的腰。  
许许多多情愫在叠宕长吻里来来回回，面具隔去炽热，让刘青松觉得安全。船在海里起起落落，他被亲得迷迷糊糊，转眼后背已经抵住房门，很快两个人一块儿跌进去，陷在席梦思里。  
你这几年过得好不好。有没有吃了什么亏。是否时常同别人这般胡来，外头的人……骗点情爱不妨事，只要不败林家基业就很好。纷乱念头在刘青松脑子里回荡，刹那间又回到那年难舍难分的静宜路小洋楼，一桩婚事系住两位浪荡公子。炮火渐消，声色淡褪，原来爱还没有暗。  
刘青松将脸偎依在林炜翔肩头，面具碍事，可依旧不愿摘。林炜翔的手自他肩头向下抚，略过腕骨，手背，掐住了无名指，按在戒指上反复摩挲。  
刘青松戴的还是从前那枚婚戒。简简单单的银素圈，没有任何饰纹，款式早就不时兴。之前褪下来过一段时间，银一离了人就要发黑，只好一直戴着，像长进肉里去。  
林炜翔不住地亲他，解开他衬衫扣子去吮他的锁骨，热热咬在他的耳垂，问，“你结过婚了？”  
“别扫兴。”刘青松说完，才兀自心惊，不知觉间他又用了从前的腔调，很轻很软，似撒娇，却显得娇蛮。  
林炜翔停下动作，整个人伏下来，紧紧拥住刘青松，用全副身躯的重量。喘息渐渐静默了，各自带了潮气的呼吸起伏似舱外海潮。浮沉无声，世上所有的难言悄然埋进幽寂海底。  
刘青松想，林炜翔能不能认得这只戒指就是他们从前的纪念。但细圈温润无奇，又有甚么特别之处要人怀缅。不像他自己，一朵玫瑰扎进手心满是刺，连血都没法流出来，爱怨都隐忍。  
不愿再想。他主动去亲林炜翔，于是空气又烫起来，一寸接一寸着了火。衬衫半开垂在肩下，裤子已经被人褪掉了。  
林炜翔分开他的腿，手不由分说地游走，征服来得太温柔，让人不得不屈服。过去这些年，刘青松当然有过逢场作戏的时刻，却总不至于躺到旁人身下去，不为什么……他结过婚了。他到过林家，成为林炜翔的人——林炜翔也是他的人，这桩婚事定下来就是这样，习惯之后无从摆脱。  
他想要他。想像从前那样同他做爱，没天没夜直到没了力气，销魂酥骨至不愿下床。  
林炜翔毛茸茸的脑袋埋下去，吮吸刘青松的性器，唇舌裹住前端，掌心蹭过囊袋，握住了他硬得发烫的阳具，时紧时缓轻轻重重地上下捋动。  
刘青松半靠在床头，两腿张开，手抬起来，指尖勾住床头细绳系成的窄栏，像拨弄琴弦。林炜翔的舌头每压一分力，弦就被刘青松多绷紧一道。  
他还是那样会，知道怎样令人快乐。  
林炜翔的掌心滚烫，又黏又湿，刘青松的性器在他指间抽插，也是滑溜溜的。刘青松知道，那是自己淌的水。臀夹得很紧，而穴口渐渐也出了水，在床垫蹭起一片薄薄的潮。  
指尖骤然发力，绳弦拉满，刘青松咬着舌尖挺起身子，手抵住林炜翔前额，要那人抬起头。一双很无辜的眼睛露出来，看得人心里软软的，像浸在热水里，雾蒸起来，眼眶熏得发酸。  
林炜翔起身，探过来同刘青松接吻。微微有一点腥，刘青松不愿嫌弃自己，然而太久没有同林炜翔交欢，因陌生有些难为情。才偏过头，唇却很快又被咬住了。  
衬衫松松垮垮，林炜翔的手游进去，一边接吻一边握住刘青松的腰。刘青松睁开眼睛，肌肤有异物触感——是戒指。他仓皇去捉林炜翔的手，捏在无名指，圆润素圈，没有任何花纹。一刹那像触及刀锋，心头忽尔裂开一道。  
他低笑一声，“你也结婚了。”  
林炜翔应了，“嗯哼。”  
刘青松身子往下倾，将林炜翔压得向后倒，舌头离开那人唇舌，湿漉漉地向颈项锁骨处舔，舐过乳首，滑过小腹，直至将阳具含进嘴里。刘青松的吮吸很柔情，似自己腰身般温软，林炜翔的阳具戳进去，在刘青松的脸颊鼓出形状，糖果一样。  
北宁时兴吃的糖葫芦，沪上也有卖。冬天冷得不愿出门，他们将钱放在小篮子里，从二楼窗户垂下小洋楼，等卖糖葫芦的人将果子放在篮子里送上去。糖葫芦冻得脆脆的，刘青松吃得有滋有味，脸颊圆圆地鼓起一小坨。林炜翔扑过来吃他嘴上的酸甜，拖着长音说，你别这样，我受不了。这样是哪样，刘青松不明白，很快他就懂了，当林炜翔骑在他身上的时候。  
刘青松将林炜翔的囊袋用舌头裹起来，吞吐了一会儿，又沿着阳具往上舔舐，舌尖勾着前端划圈，“你相好，什么样的？”他问。  
他的功夫向来不差，林炜翔喘着气，半天讲不出一句完整的话，手指绕着刘青松的头发，轻柔抚过他的前额与颈项，捏弄脖子像是逗猫。  
刘青松将掌心压进床垫，借了力，身子往前探，一耸一耸地吞吐着，在气息流转间止住动作，“说话。”  
他知道林炜翔忍不得。那人果然伸了手来将他的头往下按，手指胡乱揉着他的头发，断断续续挤出一句，“挺漂亮……但很不讲理。”  
刘青松压下腰，臀往后抬，脸再次低下去，林炜翔的阳具抵在他喉头，眼泪很快就要流出来，和纸面具融在一起。  
他仰起头，性器直挺挺地戳在唇角肌肤，划出的水痕狼狈又勾人。  
“那你为什么还同他结婚。”  
林炜翔握过自己的阳具，去抽打刘青松的脸，指尖才触了面具，很快又移开。  
他说：“家里给定的，小时候不懂事，我有什么办法嘛。”  
话讲得不情愿，手却在摸刘青松光滑的背，沿着脊骨逐节向下滑。  
“闭嘴。”刘青松将手搭上林炜翔大腿，又去舔他的阳具，像用舌尖写字，水声滋滋乱响，半句话也说不完。他本没有什么要讲的。  
林炜翔暗暗吸一口气，终于将刘青松翻过身去，一只手摁在他肩头，一只手压在他另一侧膝骨。阳具抵在臀缝之间，又硬又烫，不自觉间，刘青松想用穴口去蹭，滑来滑去，总不得趣。这个举动不由令他羞赧，又觉刺激。  
臀肉被上下揉捏，臀瓣往两边分开，细微开合的后穴露出来。林炜翔始终将手用力抵着，刘青松想合拢腿，却没办法，来回挣扎，也只能扭几下腰。  
穴口传来舌尖的试探，湿润又热辣。心剧烈一跳，刘青松骂道：“你妈的。”  
“你别……”脑子和心底都闹轰轰的，后穴被舌尖有一下没一下地插弄，他还想要骂，出口却是抑了声的呻吟。  
很短暂的停顿过后，林炜翔的手指探进来，冰凉膏体融在甬道，每往深处抽插三两下，刘青松的腰身便要颤一颤。直待林炜翔捞紧他的腰令他撅起臀，刘青松已经几乎整个人化在席梦思里，似一只水做的猫。  
林炜翔揉开刘青松的臀，阳具挺进来，抽插了几下，还没推到底，刘青松已经攥紧了拳。林炜翔俯身去亲他的耳廓与肩头，连吮带舔，声音绵绵热热的，“你头一回么，这样我没法弄。”  
那年他们的第一次很艰难，是真的疼，折腾到半夜，还是成不了，大概是林炜翔有点心疼人。最后各自狠了心，才算勉强通晓同性间的交欢是怎么一回事。  
刘青松快把牙咬碎，到你家来就要同你做这样的事，受这种罪，林炜翔你妈的不当人。差点要说出到外头学好了才回来的气话，却不敢讲，怕林炜翔当真。他拥他入睡时，他很快就困了，忘记了疼。  
当林炜翔完全插进来时，刘青松咬住下唇，喘息声很均匀。林炜翔将手朝前伸，扣住了刘青松的掌心，两个人的婚戒碰在一起。  
澎湃瞬间，却是海潮无声。船在浪中起伏，人从来身不由己。  
刘青松曲起膝盖，用脚跟去勾林炜翔的臀，踢了几下，于是林炜翔弄得更快更深了，一下接一下往最深处撞。  
后穴水哒哒的，有时滑得将林炜翔挤出去，只得又被捞起腰重新插进来。囊袋撞击臀肉，啪啪有声，像时刻摆动的自鸣钟，顺逆都是倒计时。  
林炜翔箍紧刘青松的喉骨，刘青松无法呼吸，眼前发白，脑子里有光一圈接一圈地连着闪。他抽搐一阵，知道精液正从他穴口淌下来。  
刘青松伏在床面，等待气息渐渐平缓。嗓子还是哑的，方才忍不住叫得太大声。  
林炜翔将他抱起身，伏特加自缠吻度进唇舌，掺了碎冰，冷意本该令人清醒，此刻却更昏沉。  
亲了许久，牙齿嚼融了冰，咽下去，心火难熄。面具仍旧贴在刘青松脸上，似成了他的一层皮，在被林炜翔肏得最狠的时候，他还能腾出手去系紧假面。  
林炜翔含了小冰球过来，嘴唇快要游遍刘青松全身，冰一路化开，酒也恣意地淌。  
还在沪上念书的时候，有时下了学，他们会到咖啡馆吃冰。铁勺子在冰碗里哐当哐当地撞。仍是新婚，有着针锋相对的相敬如宾，最后吃不动的冰全化了。日子一天接一天消磨，直到流弹过来，扫过落满传单的新马路，人像牛马一般东奔西走。  
刘青松的性器被冰凉触感裹紧了，而林炜翔的唇到底是温热的，吮吸了一会儿，就像跃进了火里，浑身又热辣起来。被淋了酒，一点火星就要自焚。很快刘青松泄了第二回，林炜翔接了，用手指插送进他的后穴里。  
刘青松不知道自己被林炜翔肏了多久。流出来的水与精液，化开的冰和倾洒的酒，濡湿了一大片床垫，给林炜翔含的时候冷冷地冰着他的膝盖。夜为什么这样漫长，却又这样短暂。  
姿势换了许多回，明明从前没有这样多的花样。刘青松的腿分开又折起，后穴始终被接连抽插，有时能清晰看见阳具进出身体，粘腻爱液与精液一道自穴口流下。  
终于他不能再承受，而他再没什么可交付。明知是贪一晌春梦，才不要命地交欢，将源源不绝的欲望，乃至想念——尽管刘青松绝不愿承认，毫无保留地往外泼。  
林炜翔拥住刘青松，肌肤相贴，两颗心似从来没分开过。终于开口问：“给我看看你的脸，好不好嘛。”  
刘青松不作声。他没法答他，就像当初林炜翔问他要不要一起走，终究给不出令两个人都快乐的答案。  
他只是问：“你总是这样出来玩么。”  
林炜翔不置可否地笑笑。  
“从前家里有人，要是太经常出去，他要闹的。”  
刘青松也笑，笑得有几许怅然，“怎么闹。”  
林炜翔开始数落，“一张嘴噼里啪啦的，有时候又不说话，好难伺候。”  
他的念叨真温柔，连抱怨都似撒娇。  
“那怎么还要过。”  
“就忍着过嘛，自己的人，我能拿他怎么办。”  
他反问刘青松：“那你呢。”  
刘青松语塞了，“我……我结的也是旧式的婚，就差不多罢。”  
林炜翔久久旋拧着刘青松无名指上的婚戒，半晌起身穿衣，“其实没过下去，他后来跑了……好些年没见，我都以为他死了。”  
刘青松抬眼看他，怔怔地在心底想，是你先离开我的，是我先放你走的。  
“他脑子不太好使，我都不知道这几年他……”  
林炜翔笑了几声，“算了，不说了。”  
窗外隐隐透过光，天快亮了。刘青松也起身，浑身酸软，都是欢爱痕迹，捡起光鲜衣衫重新穿好。林炜翔已然穿戴一新，翘起腿来靠坐套间软椅，仍旧风流倜傥。  
从前俱少年，都好打扮，刘青松更讲究些，同进齐出，成为沪上名流景致。他们如今当真长岁数了么，还是没有。  
林炜翔百无聊赖地把玩着几要融尽的冰球，手一滑，冰球咕噜噜滚进椅底去，似圆润饱满的珍珠落了地。  
彼时有友人馈赠一盒珍珠，贺他们新婚。说是名种，出自东洋，唤作什么海上泪，粒粒浑圆，光泽照人。刘青松又不是真作了少奶，没想要珍珠作佩饰，也就随手搁一边，被林炜翔捡去作弹子玩，失了好些，后来开盒才发觉。  
他又有了由头责备他，谈不上动真气，婚姻里寻常嗔怪罢了。说是要把珍珠整盒拿去给匠人磨了，做成膏来敷脸。  
林炜翔反斥他小里小气，打闹间珍珠撒了，跳了满地，似声音清脆的雨。  
刘青松只得去捡，有一颗滚远了到桌子底下去，他懒得趴下来去够，林炜翔却伏下身子，贴着地面伸手去捞，喜滋滋将珍珠放进刘青松手心。珠子滚来滚去的，像极了莹白圆润的眼泪。  
他俩不自觉间凑近了，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，心砰砰直跳。林炜翔凑过去亲刘青松，小心翼翼的，刘青松推了几下，还是有了回应。  
那是他们的第一个吻。接吻太过罗曼蒂克，本以为在旧式婚姻里是不该存在的。  
林炜翔舔了舔唇，顾左右而言他，“你这个珍珠，是不是要磨成粉。”  
刘青松的脸辣辣的，心还烫着，也只顺着他的话往下说，解释了几句，问他，“会了没。”  
林炜翔喔一声，应道，“不会。”  
他又笑着接了一句，“那你皮肤是不是都靠这些养出来的。”  
刘青松白他一眼，说：“天生的。”  
这些事早该忘了。有回刘青松从据点返家，夜深下了小雪，洋楼底下亮着一盏廊灯，有个人影撑了伞立在外头，腰板没挺直，就这么松松垮垮无所事事地站着。  
尽管离得远，刘青松还是一眼认得那是林炜翔。林炜翔瞥见了他，拖着步子走来，他身量比刘青松高些，油纸伞斜斜罩过两个人。伞上落了雪，细雪映照街灯微光。  
傻子。刘青松暗自觉得好笑，笑林炜翔不知道这样薄的伞是遮不住雪的。  
“我也刚到家。”林炜翔解释道。  
刘青松嗯了一声，他还不至于觉得林炜翔是在等他。  
“好冷啊。”进屋时林炜翔收了伞，积雪簌簌落了一地，他居然没戴手套，指关节冻得红红的。  
刘青松说：“活该。”  
那层自伞扫落的雪好似也飘进他心底去，幽微暖流淌过，一会儿就化了。  
刘青松摸黑上了几级台阶，林炜翔在身后埋怨他太懒不亮灯，抢在光亮起来的一瞬间，刘青松回身去吻那人的唇。  
踩在楼梯上，他终于比他高了，原来平日里林炜翔亲他是这般滋味，此刻总算明白了。  
林炜翔只会怨他回来得晚，却很少过问他到底去了哪里。他的志向，他未必愿意懂，可他总是陪着他，为他在雪里留一盏灯。  
滚落椅底的冰球到底不是珍珠，没有谁再会俯身去捡，就算艰难寻得了，化在掌心不过浅浅一汪水。  
刘青松坐在床沿，掐着自己的指尖，蓦地来了一句，“你喜欢他吗。”  
“啊？”  
“你……相好。”  
林炜翔显然没料到刘青松会这样问，支支吾吾道：“还，还好罢。”  
刘青松听了，也没多说，随口又问：“你坐船作什么。”  
一夜恩爱的旅人问这些话，当然是唐突的。而林炜翔依旧和气地答，“我来找人……等人，差不多罢。”  
“哎哟。”他嗅了嗅自己的衬衫，“抱过你之后，身上都是这个味儿。”  
“那你见到他没有？”  
林炜翔望向刘青松眼睛，灼灼目光透过面具袭来，却还是无所谓的语气：“不知道啊。”  
“别等了。”刘青松看向窗外，最后说：“天要亮了。”  
我要下船了。

刘青松住在横滨渡口附近的小旅馆。东西已经和同伴交接好，对方欲言又止，说查过他来的那艘船，林少爷并不在原先乘客名单里头。  
“如果林少爷当真只是不晓事的小少爷，怕也蛊不到刘少这么久罢，林家的背景……”  
“别说傻话。”刘青松原本只是沉默地听，到这里就骤然打断了。  
知道对方还在打量他的戒指，还刻意去拧了几道，“过去的事，我早忘了。在外头跑，结了婚的身份方便些，你是知道的。”  
去往港岛的船票订好了，塞在钱夹里。旧钱夹用了好些年，刘青松记得这里头还曾经夹过一张去渝城的票，像装饰一般的念想。后来没见着，以为是丢了，没想到今夜又掉出来。  
脆纸片飘在地面，像薄薄的月亮贴在天边。刘青松小时候还留过东洋，如今日本话快要不懂讲。英文只会几句简单的，法文从来没学好。沪上话讲得不地道，下江方言生疏了，绵安的北腔也是作样子。漂泊历历，回首无处不异乡。连名正言顺的爱人，最后也只是陌路人。  
刘青松捡起逾期船票，展开又叠起。一曲心事，一段来路，匆匆之间已是前尘。夜里起了雾，似那晚海上的朦胧。  
他和林炜翔走在甲板上，天渐亮时，居然还有月光。  
海很暗淡，和想象的不一样。在沪上时也曾路过海，千千万万片金叶子浮浮沉沉，每一寸都是光。  
刘青松叹一口气，低声道：“我想过要和他去看海。”  
林炜翔问：“那现在呢。”  
刘青松摇摇头，“现在……不想了。”  
就当没做过这场梦。海风温柔，也无情，人在风里飘零，不知道该去往何方。  
林炜翔伸出手，僵在半空又放下。他没去摘刘青松的面具，自然也触不到那张脸。  
他只是说：“你……你要不要和我一起去旧金山。”  
刘少刘少，和我一起去渝城，好不好。许多年前他问过他的。  
真是乐观，用最欢快的语气，讲至沉重的话。不太平的年代，无论持了什么样的主义，总是很难独善其身。  
刘青松笑了笑，去看天边那轮逐渐消隐的薄月。于是林炜翔的幽黑眼眸也一道暗下去，映不出半分光。  
船笛长鸣，悠悠扬扬到很远的地方，而别离更长。  
刘青松后退一步，本想转身就走。心中酸涩翻涌，忽又回首，埋进林炜翔怀里，拥住了他。  
无言良久，才哑声道：“活下来。”  
林炜翔，活下来。  
似一阵凉风吹来，盛开过后的花瓣尽数剥落，爱与不爱，没人问也没人答。人一生中总有这样一瞬间，一滴水珠沿着心壁滑落，滚烫的，冰凉的，像咸的血和腥的泪。  
心中柔情无限，只一句，已是他全部的衷肠。  
而我的衷肠，是否能令你添一点惆怅。在这样的夜晚，有我所有的盼望。  
而林炜翔也抱紧他，手指交叠在他后腰，好似这一生一世，都不曾放开过。明月不为离人圆，而在遥远苍凉的月色里，有过许多真心实意的今生今世。  
林炜翔的声音带了鼻音，温柔且笃定。  
“别怕。”  
刘青松，别怕。

刘青松早听见林炜翔念他名字了，在被他捉住手腕抵在舱壁的时候。刘青松，声音很低，很轻柔，像划过窗面的雨露，连痕迹也小心翼翼。  
是认出了他，还是错将眼前的假面当作了他，好似都无关紧要。他们再一次拥有彼此，在起伏浪潮里失散又偎依。  
英国船上居然有人拉胡琴，丝丝缕缕，音调勾勒出旧时月的轮廓，月意淡，云也淡。而刘青松同林炜翔在一起时，月亮又圆过几回，没人在意要往天上看。说到底，人是不能在爱里说爱的。

Fin.


End file.
